1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to electroactive materials and their synthesis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices that emit light, such as light-emitting diodes that make up displays, are present in many different kinds of electronic equipment. In all such devices, an organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrical contact layers. At least one of the electrical contact layers is light-transmitting so that light can pass through the electrical contact layer. The organic active layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrical contact layer upon application of electricity across the electrical contact layers.
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, such as anthracene, thiadiazole derivatives, and coumarin derivatives are known to show electroluminescence. In some cases these small molecule materials are present as a dopant in a host material to improve processing and/or electronic properties.
There is a continuing need for new electroactive materials, especially for luminescent compounds that are blue-emitting.